My Bro's Funny Flash Story
by Kirei Tsuki
Summary: My bro made a fanfiction about flash's desperate attempt at love! Its pretty good for an 11 yr old boy read it and see how it ends. rated t for stuff . . . ps i accidently uploaded his unfinished fiction by mistake so reread this one plz lol


Funny Justice League Story #1

By:My sister`s lil bro.

Characters:

Flash

Zantana

Batman

J`onn J`onzz

Wonder woman

Fire

Superman

C.B(Captain Boomerang)

At the metro tower, Flash and Zantana are eating banana nut muffins, discussing Flash`s problem.

Flash:You know Fire?

Zantana:Yeah.

Flash:How do I get her to like me?

Zantana:What did you think of doing?

Flash:First,I thought about getting buff, buying a Samba suit, spray

"Febreze Brazilian Carnival" on me, bust in her room, wearing the

suit, with a rose in my mouth, and samba her heart away!

Zantana: No way! Even if she is Brazilian.

Flash:Maybe go in her room, and make-out!

Zantana: Clearly, nobody wants to kiss you!

Flash: Last, I thought about...asking her out.

Zantana:YES!YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!

Flash:Okay, I'll ask her.

A few days later, Flash walks to Fire and asks:

Flash:You wanna go out?

Fire:Uh...wow...this is...SO AWESOME!HOLY EVIL BELIGAIN WAFFLES!YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE  
SSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
GIIIIIIIIIIIGGIIIIIIIITY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
!

Flash:Shut the [bleep] up!

Fire:...ow..that[sniff]..hurt..[sob]...WWWWWWWWAAA!

YOU [bleep]HOLE!YOU SON OF A [bleep]![bleep] YOU!etc.

Flash:DANG!

Batman: And that's why you shouldn't say "[bleep] you!" to Fire if

she gets excited.

Flash: ...okay...

Batman: Good...THERE SHE IS!Now GO...go fulfill your destiny!

Flash:But, what if it's not my destiny?

Batman:Then I'll make you do Logo exercise videos with Superman!

Flash:Okay...that's wrong.

Batman: Good. And I don't care what your destiny is. I'll make you do painful destinies quicker! Even throwing you in a furnace!

Flash: That's MMMMMMEEEEAAAANNNN!

Batman: I know...now !...

Flash:SHUT THE [BLEEP] UUUUUUP!

Batman: Fine. And for that, Eat this!

***kick***

Flash:OWWWW!

Fire:What`s wrong?

Flash: Batman kicked me in the nuts. And will you go out with me?

Fire:*Blushes* Uh...sure...yeah. Where?

Flash: Subway.

Fire: Subway? *twich*

Flash:Yeah. Subway is gooooooooooooood.

Fire:Uhhh...isn't that kinda messy for a first date?

Flash:NO! Just kidding! Yeah, but I LOVE SUBWAY!

Fire:Fine. We'll go.

Flash:Okay. 7:00.

Fire:7:00.

Flash:7:00.

Fire:7:00.

Flash:7:00

Wonder Woman: TRYING TO WATCH MAGNUM B. HERE!

Fire:7:00!

Flash:7:00!

Wonder woman:*Singing* Trying to watch TV HERE! IF YOU SAY  
7:00 one more time, IIII WILLL KILLL YOOOOOUUU!

(Continued) !

HEEY OOOOOOOOHHHH, HEEEEEEEYYYY, OOOOOOOOO

! YOU [bleep]HOLES BETTER SHUT UP! OR I  
WILLLL SHOVE A DRILL IN YOUR EYE!HEEEYYY OOOOO  
HHHHHHHHH!HHHEEEEYYYY!OOOOOHHHHHHH!

[bleep] YOOOOU! [bleep] YOOOOOOOUU!

Batman:Wow. Trouble with your PMS, huh?

Wonder woman:[Bleep] you! I'm...AAAARRRGGGHHHH!

[bleep]! STUPID [bleep]hole! ETC. MY SHOW'S OVER!

YOU KNOW WHHAAAT! I`M GONNA EAT A PENIS BUTTER  
SANDWICH!

Flash:Guess what? I scored a Brazilian chick! We're going on our 1st date! You've always known what I wanted to do to those chicks!

CENSORED!

Wonder woman:DISGUSTING!I CAN`T EAT MY SANDWICH

NOW! I`M JUST GONNA KILL THE HOBO IN THE CELLAR!

Flash:But I like the hobo!

Wonder woman: TOOOOOOOO LLLLLAAAATEE!

Wonder woman drops the bloody corpse onto the ground.

Flash:NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Batman: Echo. Echo. Echo...

J`'onn J'onzz: Weeeerrrrid...

Flash: Gotta buy my bologna!

Flash zips out of the metro tower, leaving it a mess.

Zantana:I love that flash.

Batman:Then why let him go out with Fire?

Zantana:Because I know he will fail.

Batman: Oh.

The next day, at 7:00 p.m, Flash is waiting for Fire. She finally arrives at 7:02.

Flash:Your 2 min late.

Fire: So?

Flash: Let's eat.

Fire: Okay.

Server guy:What would you like on your sub?

Flash: Dang...uh...Tomatoes, Bacon, Jalapenos, and onions.

Fire:I would like Pickles, Ketchup, Lettuce, and Hot sauce.

Flash:We'll get our own drinks.

Server guy: Chips?

Flash:Doritos Cool ranch.

Fire:Spicy nacho Doritos.

Later...

Flash:Good, huh?

Fire:Yeah.

?:Hey!You stole my seat!

Flash:Huh?

?:It's me, mate! Captain Boomerang!

Fire:Oh, no.

C.B:Give me the seat! I was writing my memo and drinking my drink!

Flash:NO! You can drink it at home! And you can write at home!

C.B: Then DIE...at the DAIRY QUEEN!

Flash:Okay...we'll battle it out after I finish my sandwich.

C.B:Okay.

5 minutes later, C.B and Flash went to the Dairy queen to battle out.

C.B: Let`s do this.

Flash:Okay.

Flash upper-cuts C.B into a guy`s ice cream. C.B grabs 3 explosive

boomerangs and throw them at flash, but misses and hits some Thailand kid. Flash is dodging the electric boomerangs until one hits

him in the noggin. C.B runs toward Flash with a boomerang knife, but flash grabs and breaks C.B`s wrist. But before he does the finish-

-ing blow, Fire yells:

STOOOOOOOOOOP!

Flash:What?

Fire: 3 Things. have no chance at having a relationship. guy jacked your seat, drink and memo. And 3. I'm out of here!

Fire flies off into the distance.

Flash:Well, we ought to get you to a hospital.

At the metro tower, Flash and Zantana are drinking tea, talking.

Flash:What do I do, now? I don`t have a date!

Zantana:*blushes* We can...go...out.

Flash: But...Batman..

Zantana:Face it. He'll get you.

Flash:Okay.

Then, Flash and Zantana walk down the hall, holding hands.

The End.

The credits

Creator-Armando

Editor-Shelby, my sis

Writer-Armando

gag writer-Armando

co-creator-none

producer-Guess

Executive producer-Guess again

Special thanks:

ME!:)

Shelby

God

Jesus Christ

Special ending-

Batman randomly comes out and kicks Flash in the nuts.

Flash:OWWWWWW!

Batman: Hey, Superman! Flash wants to do Logo Exercise Videos with you!

Superman: Really? Awesome! Let's GOOOO!

Flash: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

The Real "The End!"


End file.
